This has to be a dream
by Ash198921
Summary: Jess was a normal girl, worked as a waitress, hung out with normal friends, and was just trying to get through life. But when she is attacked by a demon, kidnapped by three men and told she is being hunted, her world goes from normal to not so much. She doesn't trust them, but she's stuck with them until she figures out what she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

She looked up towards the clock on the far side of the diner, ten more minutes until closing and not a soul in sight, even the cook had gone home for the night. Jess took a rag from her apron pocket and walked over to a table full of dishes and uneaten food, picking up a large plastic bin on her way over. Picking up the plates and cups she set them in her bin and started to wipe the table down, lifting up the napkin holder and the salt and pepper shakers as she cleaned. Moving her bin she wiped down the booths, picking up her bin she walked towards the kitchen and pushed open the door with her shoulder, walking across the dim kitchen and setting the bin in the sink. It seemed like a pretty average night, loading the dishwasher, cleaning up the serving counter, cashing out the register, and grabbing the vacuum to clean the floor. She blew a strand of bangs that fell into her face, reaching up and tucking them behind her ear before she started up the vacuum. The light from the street signs outside bounced of her honey brown hair tied up into a messy pony tail, illuminating her slightly sun kissed skin. Every one always told Jess she looked much younger than she really was and she liked it, she loved when they asked for her drivers license at the gas station when she went to buy a pack of smokes. She started to vacuum the floor of the diner, getting under all the tables and moving some of the chairs. It didn't take long the diner was pretty small, and the floor was usually pretty clean, so she turned off the machine, wrapped the chord around the back of the vacuum and rolled it to the back to put it in the broom closet. She huffed and blew her hair out of her face again, her pony tail was getting lose as she tucked her hair to tighten it back and walked towards the door, her cell phone in her right pocket dinging, Jess reached in and looked down at the bright screen.  
" _ **Are you coming out tonight**_ **?" Beth.**  
 **Jess:** _ **No, I think I am just gonna go home and relax, thanks thou.**_  
 **Beth:** _**You're no fun Jess.**_  
 **Jess:** _ **Thanks Beth, love you too.**_

Jess chuckled to herself as she slid her phone into her back pocket, and she reached into her front pocket and removed a key to lock the door, but as she reached out to put the key in the lock, the front door quickly swung wide open, sending Jess across the diner and slamming her into the counter across the room. She collapsed to the floor with a gasp as a cold breeze filled the room, she rolled over onto her back and looked around, but there was nothing there but flying napkins in the breeze. Her back was now pounding with pain, as was her head, and she thought to herself that what ever just happened was so weird. She growled and shook her head rolling to her side to push herself up growling in pain, but as her hands touched the carpet of the diner, some one or something grabbed her by her shoulder tightly. She was suddenly flipped onto her back, an icy hand clutched her throat, and a black shadowy figure was in her face. Jess tried to let out a scream but the hand around her throat prevented it, as she reached and clawed at the air around her neck trying to get a hold of whatever was strangling her. She knew there was someone there but all her attempts to grab them failed, she gagged and coughed as the shadowy figure leaned towards her face. There were no eyes, nose, or mouth just a black smoggy head shape that seemed to be growling and hissing at her as she cried. "Hellpppp." She whimpered hoping she could be loud enough to get help. The figure lurched towards her and she let out an ear shattering scream. It felt like teeth sunk into right shoulder cutting through her skin like knives when the creature lurched up and let out a growl, then into the center of her chest she felt the teeth again, then again into her left side multiple times, screaming with every bite. She could feel the heat from her blood starting to pool around her body, yet she still felt the cold hands around her throat. She screamed as loud as she could with every bite she felt, but nothing came out of her mouth but gurgles and the taste of blood on her tongue. The creature sat up still holding her by her throat as if it were savoring her blood in it's mouth.  
Jess cried out again and again trying to get free, the figure looming back over her face as she swung her fists hoping to hit something, it seemed to be looking studying her. She couldn't make out any facial features, her body was shaking, and now she was losing her sight as everything began to grow fuzzy and dark. She felt another bite on her leg, but now she felt to weak to even cry out as her arms fell down to her sides, the creature sounded as though it were laughing watching the girl die, Jess's head fell to the side facing the door. Suddenly there was a loud bang, like the sound of a gun going off but to Jess it was muffled, she didn't even jump she was just trying to keep her eyes open. The sound echoed off the walls of the diner and the creature or person over Jess let out a loud screech sitting up ontop of the girl, howling in pain as the grip around her neck loosened, Jess took in a sharp breath, her vision getting more and more blury but the faint sight of some one walking towards made her want to cry one last time for help. In a cloud of smoke the creature was gone, ashes falling from the air over the girl. Jess noticed that a man knelt next to her she tried to open her mouth she wanted to ask for help, but she was to weak. Another blurry figure walked up behind the first and Jess could hear them speaking but couldn't make out any words, she tried to reach up to grab the man's hand to let him know she was still alive, and as her arm moved the man jumped. "Help me." She whispered. The man lurched forward and set his hand on her forehead, it felt icy and Jess didn't mind the cool feeling, it felt better that the hot blood covering her body. "Easy, it's okay, you're gonna be alright." The man spoke to Jess and Jess tried to listen but the words were to hard to understand over the ringing in her ears, and the pounding of her heart. Suddenly another figure appeared behind the other two, pushing past them the figure knelt next to her and the other two were stepping back. She tried to open her mouth again, but the man pushed her wet hair out of her face, and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder it stung and kind of burned, but Jess saw a blue light coming from her shoulder where the man's hand was, she moaned and tried to move her head. A rush of cool energy pulsed through her body, blinked a few times and moved her head to look up at the ceiling, her eyes were getting heavier and she became very tired and in a matter of seconds Jess was asleep.

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair before tucking his gun into the rim of jeans and covering it with his shirt, looking back down towards the girl, her face covered in blood. Sam looked at Castiel who was getting to his feet the glow dimming from his hand and eyes as he looked at the two brothers and spoke."She's asleep, I don't want to try and heal her here." Castiel explained and Dean nodded and patted Castiel on the shoulder as he started walking to the girl kneeling to pick her up bridal style, one arm under her knees and one arm behind her back just under her arms. "Yeah let's get her out of here before we find out if that thing had friends." Sam agreed as he stood up and turned towards the other two and walked for the door, followed by Dean, then Castiel. It was raining outside now, the air was cold and fog billowed from the exhaust of the car waiting outside. Sam jogged over to the car in front of his brother and opened the passenger side door, Dean leaned in and carefully set the girl in the back seat taking off his long sleeved over shirt and covered her upper body. Dean stood up and made his way to the driver's side looking at Castiel,"we'll meet you back at the hotel." Castiel nodded and disappeared. Sam got into the passenger seat and closed the door, Dean already in waiting for his brother. "What was that thing?" Dean whispered looking in the rear view mirror at the girl then to his brother."I don't know but he wanted her dead for some reason, let's get her back so Cass can heal her and we can find out more." Dean nodded and put the car in drive as they pulled away from the diner. That was the night Jess's life was turned upside down, she thought she was an average girl, nothing special, nothing more than a waitress working towards buying a house.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's car pulled into the parking lot of a motel rumbling along the road as he parked it infront of thier room and cut the engine, looking over his shoulder at the girl in the back seat as blood dripped from her nose and bottom lip covering her skin, her arm laying limp over the seat. Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair and looked at the girl as well, shaking his head "I'll get the girl, go inside and call Castiel, let's get her healed so we can figure out what happened and what that thing was." Dean nodded and looked to his brother with a smile, pushing the car door open he got out with a grunt and slammed the door behind him knowing the girl wouldn't wake up. Sam opened his door and climbed out of the car, pushing his seat forward as the rain lightly padded on his back, he leaned into the back seat and pulled the girl into his arms. Her skin was icy and her breathing was slower, they had to help her now! Sam adjusted her in his arms holding her against his chest to give her some sort of warmth as he slammed his car door with his foot and followed his brother to the motel room door adjusting the shirt over her body, both of them almost running. Dean swung the room door open and Sam rushed in looking around the dimly lit room,"there." Sam said rushing over to the kitchen table, Dean closing the door and running over to help. Dean pushed the contents on the table off, sending papers in the air and books to the floor with a loud thud, when suddenly the girl began to stir. Sam looked down at her in shock, she shouldn't be able to wake from Castiel's sleeping spell, but she was and she was waking up fast as she moved her head from side to side, moaning and growling in pain. "CASTIEL!" Dean yelled looking up towards the ceiling, making the girl cringe as he yelled, her ears were still ringing and pounding,"Castiel we need you right now buddy!" He hollered again as he helped his brother with the girl. Sam set the girl down on the middle of the table, moving her arms to her side, as Dean moved her legs out. Sam leaned in towards the girl watching as her eyes began to flutter and she started to moan more and more, Castiel made both the brothers jump as he appeared in the room and walked to the other side of the table across from the two brothers with haste. "She's waking up Castiel." Dean whispered his hands holding the girl's knees as she began to move a little more. Castiel narrowed his eyes down to the girl and shook his head,"how is that possible?" Castiel whispered as he leaned in towards her resting his hands on the side of the table, Sam held the girl's shoulders as he watched the angel. The girl weakly opened her eyes and looked towards the man in her face,"please, help." She managed to whisper and Castiel huffed standing back up. "Why don't you guys hold her down, you can let go once I heal her." Castiel instructed as he set his hand on the girl's forehead. Sam nodded sliding his hands down from her shoulders making the girl hiss in pain, with a gentle grab he took the girl's wrists in his hands and held them at her side. Dean sighed and reached out taking the girl's ankles and slightly pulling them back towards himself to straighten her legs and hold them down, she shook her head from side to side and let out a whimper."What's happening, what are you doing to me, where am I?" She whispered trying to focus on one of them just to figure out what was happening. "You've been attacked, we're going to heal you, just try and relax and it will be over soon." Castiel explained. "You might feel a pinch of pain, but it won't last long." Castiel said again but the girl felt her heart drop into her stomach."Wait, please." She managed as she coughed and cried out in the worse pain so far."Easy girl, it won't last long I promise." Sam said glaring at Castiel then looking concerned down to the girl on the table. Sam rubbed his thumb along the girl's hand to try and relax her, but he could tell she was still beyond frightened.

Castiel set his hand on the girl's forehead and slowly turned it towards him, so she was looking at his stomach and she started to cry lightly, Sam leaned down towards the girl's face,"it's alright, you're safe now, just hang on for a few more minutes, you'll be alright." Sam whispered trying to get the girl's attention as tears rolled down her cheeks. "what's happening, what is he doing to me?" the girl huffed still trying to open her eyes, Castiel with his hand on the girl's forehead took in a slow deep breath, his eyes began to glow blue, his hand as well. The girl arched her back suddenly and let out a growl of pain, Sam and Dean watching her, both tightening thier grips on her, looking from her to Castiel as his eyes grew brighter and brighter, but it seemed like it was taking longer than usual...  
"Castiel, nothing's happening." Dean whispered looking at the girl's wounds as she twisted and arched her back, tears falling down her cheeks as she ground her teeth together. The girl cried out louder suddenly and Castiel pulled away with a sharp exhale and took a step back away from the table, and looked confused as he looked down to his hand, then to the girl and back to his hand. The girl's body dropped back to the table with a hard thud and she cried out in pain again huffing and trying to catch her breath, Sam rubbing the hair from her face to try and calm her down. The girl looked over to Sam, her brown eyes locked on his and she cried."Please, please just..." Sam cut her off, shaking his head he smiled to comfort her."Don't try and talk, you're alright." Dean looked over to Castiel with a raised brow as he watched the angel who was still trying to figure out what happened. "Try again Cas." Dean whispered and Castiel looked up from his hand taking a step forward and nodded. Setting his hand on the girl's forehead once more Sam made sure she was looking at him this time, he smiled down to her and she cried, Sam tried to calm her, but then her eyes snapped shut. Again her back arched, she let out a cry and her body tensed up, Castiel tried harder this time, both brothers struggling to hold her down this time, and still nothing as blood began to pour from her wounds and drip down to the table. Castiel withdrew his hand once again, and like before the girl's body fell back against the table. "Something is wrong." Castiel growled looking over the girl before looking up to the brothers who were staring at him, waiting for answers. "please, please..." The girl kept repeating as she panted and tried to breath against the pain.  
"Please let me go, please." The girl whispered in a shaking tone, trying to sit up as pain coursed through her, she was confused, what was happening to her, what was he doing to her? Sam didn't need to use much strength at all and pushed her back against the table,"Cas?" Sam whispered as he held the girl, "Cas what's going on, why aren't you healing her?" Between tryiing to catch her breath and calm down, her throat felt weird, not a normal itch feeling like when you have a cold, but it stung like she had drank fire. The girl began to cough, hard coughs that sounded as though she were coughing up a lung, and as the brothers looked down to her Sam set his hand on her chest, but they were shocked as a black thick liquid began to drip from the corner of her mouth. It's wasn't blood for it was a jet black liquid, and as it dribbled down the corner of her mouth and down her cheek it seemed to be burning her skin. Castiel lurched forward grabbing the girl's chin and yanking her head in his direction and she let out a yelp, he looked closely at the liquid, suddenlt slamming his hands on the table with a smile making the brothers jump as the shot him a look he stepped back,"venom!" Castiel growled smiling to himself as tough he had made the biggest discovery in the world. Both brothers were confused but Castiel began to answer, looking from one brother to another as he rambled on."The demon that attacked her, think of it as a poisoness snake, it's bite releases a little venom every time. She was bitten more than a few times it looks like so she has quite a bit of venom coursing through her. Problem thing is," Castiel paused and dropped his head, Sam and Dean leaning towards him waiting for him to finish what he was saying." I can't heal her with venom in her system, it's taking over her body, we need to get it out of her system before it kills her." The brothers looked from one another then back to the angel. "You mean she was bitten by a poisoness demon?" Dean questioned and Sam raised his brow. Castiel nodded and looked down to the girl,"Did you not just hear me explain all of this to you?" Castiel hissed. Jess was panting now, but her coughing had subsided, she was trying to keep her eyes open as she looked towards the men. "Is there an anti-venom?" Sam asked looking at the girl who was trying to sit up still as the boys held her down. "No, but I know how to pull it from her body.." Castiel said in an almost whispering tone as he glanced to the girl before he turned from the brothers walking across the dim room with haist to an old wooden desk on the other side of the room. Sam and Dean watched him over thier shoulders, then looked back to one another, then both looking down to the girl. Sweat was pouring from her forehead, her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to catch her breath, they could see the pain in her eyes as she still tried to pull away from the brothers. Kneeling and pushing his trench coat out of the way Castiel pulled open the bottom drawer of the desk and reached in, Sam knew the moment Castiel pulled the wooden box from the drawer what he was planning as he looked over his shoulder towards the angel. Castiel shut the drawer and got to his feet walking back towards the girl who was still squirming on the table, her eyes hardly open as she tried to follow Castiel with her eyes and as she tried to speak. "Wh...What are you gonna..." Dean cut her off. "We're gonna help you sweet heart, just trust us." He answered rubbing his hand along her forehead and over her matted hair still in it's pony tail now also staring at Castiel. "Please don't kill me, please." The girl cried as she tried to move again lifting her head up a bit to look around, Sam shook his head. "Please just let me go, please." Her head fell back against the table hard and she growled in a weak tone,her voice was weaker now "please..", they had to act fast. "If I hit a vein or an artery, she could die, at least if she is awake I will notice a change and be able to help her if something happens, so I need to keep her awake." Castiel explained. If something happens, if he hits a vien, were they going to kill her?! The girl cried a little louder this time, some what trying to pull free, but Sam looked down to her and smiled once more."Easy sweety, we're gonna help you, just relax." Jess closed her eyes tightly and tried again to catch what little breath she had, the sound of Castiel setting the wooden box on the counter beside the table made her open her eyes as she looked towards him watching as he opened it up with his back to them, removing what was inside closing the box and turning towards them. The girl was trying to stay awake, she was so frightened. She didn't want to die, she just wanted to get free, she wanted to run, but she couldn't even think straight. Was she in a hospital, and if so this was a terrible hospital. She picked her head up a little more and looked towards the man once more, but her heart began to race because In Cas's hands was a large metal syringe, with a long and rather thick needle at the end ."NO!" She snapped making the brothers jump as she cried out looking at the needle, her thoughts were very clear suddenly as she pushed her feet against the table to try and push back away from the man. "Please, please don't do this, please." She began to cry , weakly moving on the table, glancing from one brother to the other and then back to the man with the needle. Sam swallowed hard and shook his head looking down to the girl, pushing her head back against the table, struggling with her but getting in her face. "Easy sweety, easy, come on take it easy. It'll be over before you know it, I promise, just don't look at it, look at me." Sam tried to comfort her as Castial walked to the side of the table, the girl following him with her eyes full of tears as she still tried to pull away, now scooting to the side of the table as Castiel approached her. "No, no please." She cried and begged over and over, pulling her legs away from Dean who growled. Dean hated needles and seeing the large one Castiel had made him cringe, but he had a job, he had to help this girl. Dean rolled his eyes and started to crawl on top of the table, carefully placing himself over the girl's legs and leaning forward. Setting his hands on the girl's wrists he pinned them by her side, Sam looked at his brother and then to Cas, "Sam since Dean has her, I need you to hold her head to the side, keep it still and don't let go until I tell you that you can." Sam looked from his brother to Castiel and nodded. "Wait, wait please." The girl began to cry weakly as she felt Sam's hands against her cheek and forehead suddenlt, forcing her head to the side."No, no please." The girl tried again but it fell on deaf ears, Castiel approached her and looked at the brothers with concern, they looked back to him with the same look and both nodded they were ready, both looking down to the girl. Castiel could see the veins pulsing under the skin of her neck covered in bruises and blood, lifting the needle he set it against the skin on the side of her throat. She was pulling and twisting under Dean and trying to turn her head towards the man but both brothers held her steady and still. The lightest touch made the girl jump, the brothers tightened up thier grips and readied, Castiel paused and took in a deep breath, the girl tried to pull away again as Castiel pressed the needle against her skin and suddenlt pierced it. The girl let out a cry and began to beg."Please, please. It hurts,!" Jess started to cry as she felt the needle sliding down into her neck, struggling more now against the men, Castiel let out a growl,"I haven't even gotten to the worst part." Dean's head shot up and glared at Castiel, mouthing the words,"really?" and Castiel raised a curious brow and then looked down to the girl again and whispered,"sorry." Sam leaned in towards the girl's face his hand pressed firmly against her cheek, he could feel her breathing hard against his skin, face to face with the girl trying to get her attention. "It's okay, it's alright sweety, just breath. I know I know it hurts, but you can do this, breath." The girl ignored him and begged louder the deeper the needle went, Dean could feel her body tensing under him, he squeezed her wrists tighter watching Castiel.  
After a few moments, though it felt like forever to Jess, "There, that should be deep enough, hold her tighter now, I'm gonna start the extraction." Castiel explained and the brothers complied as Dean tightened his grip on the girl's wrists, Sam pressing her head to the table with his hand behind her ear. The brothers eatched as Castiel slowly began to pull the syringe back, the girl screamed, her body tensed and shook, she called out and begged louder now."IT HURTS,PLEASE! IT HURTS!" She screamed and Dean had to brace himself, she began to buck and push against Dean, who had to balance on the table to hold her still."STOP!" She screamed again but Castiel ignored her. "Sam keep her head still." Castiel shouted over the girl, and Sam was now pushing so hard it felt as though he was trying to squash her head. "PLEASE! STOP PLEASE!" She cried again. "Almost there, hold her steady!" Castiel ordered as he pulled the syringe back more, filling the tube with a dark black liquid that was thick like syrup. "Please, please stop, please. It hurts, it hurts!" The girl screamed, Sam couldn't take it and slid his hand from her cheek over her mouth and pressed it against her lips, the screams were muffled and Dean looked up."Thank you." He whispered as he bounced around over the girl. Sam looked down at the girl and then to Castiel who was paying attention to the syringe, Sam shook his head and closed his own eyes as he struggled to hold the girl still. "A little more." Castiel said again, and after what felt like hours Castiel smiled and let out a sigh."Little pinch again, and she'll be done." With steady hands he began to pull the needle from her skin, she cried out and screamed as the last of the needle left her skin. Her body dropped back against the table, she huffed and her body began to shake violently, Castiel turned quickly and set the syringe back in the box with careful movements, locking the box before turning back to the girl. She was shaking so hard now she was vibrating along to the table, her teeth were chattering and her eyes were twitching in pain, Castiel watched her for a moment when he reached out and set his hand on her forehead, it lit up with a bright blue light once more, and the girl growled again before her body went limp, and the shaking stopped and her breathing slowed to a normal pace. Castiel let out a sigh of relief as did both the brothers as the girl fell asleep, Dean dropping his head as he straddled her on the table holding her wrists, Sam not taking his hand of her head as he huffed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean dropped his head and let out a rough sigh, running his hand through his hair as he sat himself up on his knees, he very carefully climbed from the table, looking up to the angel. Sam let the girl go slowly withdrawing his hands and took a few steps back looking towards the angel as well, "I still won't be able to heal her, the venom has already done to much damage. She will have to heal on her own, but it will be easier now that the poison is out of her body." Castiel explained as he with drew his hand and dropped his head. Sam looked over to Dean then back to Cas,"why was she even attacked?" Sam whispered with fear she would come out of her sleep again. "Not sure, let's let the girl rest, when she wakes we will go from there, but for now we need to get her out of these wet clothes, clean her up and get her in bed." Castiel whispered looking down at the girl once more. Dean nodded with his arms folded over his chest as he sighed once again and walked over to the girl, sliding his hands underneath her body through the pool of blood around her. Lifting her off the table Sam reached out just in case he needed to help lift her, Sam watched as Dean walked slowly towards the one bedroom and then towards the bed, Sam rushed around him to set up the bed and pulled the blankets back. Dean walked over and leaned down to set the girl on the sheet Sam helping Dean adjust the girl on the bed moving her arms and adjusting her legs, Castiel watching from the other side of the room arms folded over his chest. After Dean laid the girl down and she was settled Dean sat on the edge of the bed setting his hand on her stomach feeling it rise and fall, looking over to his brother he bit his bottom lip with fear in his eyes mixed with sorrow, Sam nodded his head, he knew what his brother was thinking and felt bad as well and looked back to the girl,"sorry sweet heart."

He whispered as he leaned towards her and began to pull her already ripped shirt open away from her skin, pulling the sleeves apart as well. Sam knelt next to his brother,"here, lift her up." Sam whispered as he took some of her shirt in his hands, Dean with shaking hands did what his brother asked and scooped his arm under her back and carefully lifted her off the bed her body limp and icy as her head fell back, Sam pulled the ripped shirt out from under her. Dean laid her body back against the sheets again moving Sam throwing the shirt on the floor and resting his hands under her head to lay her flat once more. Dean rubbed the girl's arm as if he were trying to comfort the sleeping girl, then his hands slowly moved down towards her jeans taking the button in his fingers and stopping, this was making him uncomfortable. "Dean, once she wakes she'll understand." Castiel said walking up towards them breaking the silence in the room, Dean just giving him a look over his shoulder."Not very one thinks like you Cas, girl's especially." He growled in a low hiss. Castiel leaned his head to the side and raised his brow he didn't understand what he meant, they were just trying to help and the girl should understand that. It was getting late, the sun was going down and the room was getting dimmer, Sam, Dean and Castiel managed to remove the girl's clothing, leaving her in her boy shorts and bra. Dean looked over her body sitting back on the bed, it was covered in blood, bruises, bite marks larger than his hand and some wounds were still bleeding. Sam left to throw her clothes away, they were to torn and damaged to wear again, he walked back into the room, his arms full of random things, bandages, rags, even some water bottles. Slowly he walked towards his brother looking at the girl with every step, he really was afraid of waking her. He knelt next to the bed near his brother and set all the stuff on the floor quietly picking up a bottle of water, handing his brother a rag and the water. Dean took them from his brother they met glances and both still were very concerned for the girl, she looked so weak even though she was past out, Dean thanked his brother and looked back to her. Twisting the cap off the water bottle he dumped some of the liquid out onto the rag, before putting the cap back on the bottle and setting it at his feet, turning and setting to rag on the girl's forehead. He began to wipe gently around her skin, trying not to push hard or wake her, though Castiel was ready to put her back to sleep if she had awoken. The water dripped down her face, pulling the red blood with it, she was pretty beaten up. Sam leaned in towards her and very slowly cupped her chin in one of his hands and lifted her head up a bit to help Dean clean around her throat and neck, Dean didn't say anything but gave his brother a nod and started to clean around her neck. The smell of blood filled the room it was so strong it was almost sickening as he moved along her skin, down her neck towards her chest. He stopped when he came to one of the bite marks just around her collar bone,setting the rag in his lap, leaning in to look closer at it, Sam as well. Castiel just watched over their shoulders,"I don't know this type of mark, what kind of demon bites and leaves a mark like this?" Dean whispered as the two examined the mark. It was larger than one of their open hands, it had more teeth than any human or animal could have, and the fact no one saw a mouth made it all the more confusing. searched through his pile of stuff and reached out and handed Dean some cream and a large bandage. Dean didn't even look over and took the bandage from his brother still looking at the wound as he opened the bandage, setting it in his lap as he picked up the cream and opened it. He squeezed a little ointment on his fingers and leaned down smearing it on and around the wound. Sam watched his brother closely as Dean set the bandage over the wound loosely making sure the sides were all sticking to her skin.

Dean moved on making his way around her chest cleaning off the dried blood the best he could, then he moved towards one shoulder, down her arm and then around her hand. Dean handed his brother the rag who took it and gave him a clean one, to which Dean poured more water out on the new rag and started to clean the other arm as he handed the water bottle to his brother. Her right shoulder was bitten too a little deeper than the first wound but it didn't seem to need any stitches, and again he cleaned around the wound, took a bandage from his brother and taped it over her skin, then cleaning down her arms. When he got to her chest again he stopped and let out an uncomfortable sigh, Sam set his hand on his brother's shoulder and Dean looked towards him, "you know if she were awake." Sam cut him off,"she's not Dean, she's hurt and she needs our help." Sam explained. Dean was uncomfortable doing this to a random girl who was past out, but his brother was right, she was very injured and needed help. Dean bit his cheek and nodded,"yea yea alright." Dean growled rolling his eyes as he went back to cleaning her skin. He rubbed the rag just above her chest, then moved to just above her bra, on the left side of her stomach, where her bra meets her ribs was a larger bite mark than the others on her shoulder, Dean carefully lifted the edge of her bra and cleaned around the wound making sure he didn't go to far. "Sam hold this up for me please." Dean whispered and Sam reached over the girl, taking the strap of her bra, Dean quickly cleaned the area and bandaged it up as Castiel watched the brothers from behind.

They cleaned her skin the best they could it took a while longer than they thought, and they bandaged the wounds all over her body, from her neck, chest, stomach and legs she was pretty damaged from what ever attacked her. Sam watched as Dean wrapped and taped the last wound on her thigh, then helped him to adjust her on the bed and Dean covered her up with a soft sheet pulling it up to her chin and laying it over her, there was nothing else they could do until she woke. Sam picked up the dirty rags, the paper from the bandages and the empty bottles of water to throw them away in the other room. Castiel looked down to her, her face was bruised, but he noticed she looked young, pure and innocent, and he couldn't understand why she would of been attacked. "I wish I could heal her." Castiel whispered looking sadly down at the girl, then to the two brothers who were both standing next to the bed now, they turned towards the angel and sighed. "Cas it's alright, we saved her, and she's safe, right now that's all that matters." Sam whispered walking towards him, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's all get some sleep, maybe we can talk to her in the morning," Dean yawned as he walked past Castiel towards the door of the room. Castiel nodded and took one last look at the girl before turning to leave as well, he didn't want to, but she needed to rest, and so did they.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night, the room was cool and very dark, so as the girl opened her tired eyes it was easier to adjust to see, where was she? She dropped her head to the side, her head and neck ached but nothing like the pain before. Was she dreaming? The girl yawned her jaw popping as it opened, she reached up and set her hand against the side of her mouth and rubbed, it hurt to move her arm a little. It felt like something was pulling on her skin as she moved her arm, she looked over to her right shoulder noticing it was wrapped up with a white bandage with blood stains seeping through, she touched it with her other hand and was confused as to where...Suddenly everything hit all at once, a black figure biting her, a gun shot, men! She had been kidnapped! She shot up in bed as pain coursed through her, she went to cry out but covered her mouth quickly to mask it pressing her her free hand to her stomach feeling bandages against her hand, just in case they were still around she didn't want to make any noise. Looking around the dark room in panic she began to breath heavy, sweat started to bead on her forehead and she felt sick to her stomach. With a hard yank she pulled the sheet off of herself and went to get up, but looked down in shock and fear to see she was only in her under wear, bandages wrapped around her stomach, her thighs, one on her chest, running her hands over them feeling the grooves, grabbing the sheet again and pulling it towards her. "what happened?" She whispered to herself running her free hand through her hair, "I've got to get out of here." She whispered to herself again in fear as her words shook. She slowly moved her legs and let them fall over the side of the bed her feet touching the cold floor, trying with all her might not to cry out with pain biting her bottom lip. Pushing down on the bed she slowly climbed to her feet, tears filling her eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip a little harder as pain raced though her, standing some what straight up now, still holding the sheet to her body. One step, two step, stop stop stop! Her mind raced as she leaned against the wall at the edge of the bed closest to the door and waited for some of the pain to subside, clutching the sheet tightly in her hands. Stumbling and catching her balance she gently pushed away from the wall and moved again for the door way lit by the kitchen light beyond it, limping as she dragged the sheet with her, peering around the open door way. There was no one there, no sound of any one around, and the lights were off but the one litting the small kitchen area, but the door to freedom didn't look to far away. The girl took in a sharp breath and began to move for the door, making her way around some old furniture, over some books and papers, not looking any where but towards the door. It had a chain lock at the top and a dead bolt in the middle, it looked like a hotel room door to her as she made her way closer. But half way across the room her vision began to fade, pain began to race through her body, and she felt her stomach twist and turn. She tried to fight it off moving slower towards the door, "Just get out, and find help." She told herself mentally over and over as she moved towards the door more and more.

Her hand was shaking as she felt along the wall for the door knob, and when the cold metal was in her hand she gripped in tightly with a weak smile, taking a deep breath she twisted it and pulled. The street lights from outside burned her eyes a bit as the door opened and the breeze came into the room, she looked away again for a moment trying not to make any noise, but slowly looking back towards her freedom which was a short lived victory as her knees gave out. She slid down the wall to the floor, her mind started to race, she couldn't think straight, pain was taking over her body rapidly , she tried to move towards the open door, but it was to late. She could see the mist of rain filling the air, the lights outside began to fade and swirl, Castiel walked so casually towards the girl, clearing his throat to try and get her attention, she glanced up away from the open door crying now as she met his eyes, "please, please just let me go." She sobbed as she tried to fight back the pain pulling the sheet over herself up towards her chin, Castiel kneeling in front of her examining her. He reached out so slowly past her and very gently pushed her to the side by her shoulder, she let out a yelp of pain as he slid her along the wall so he could close the door, watching over her shoulder as his hand closed her escape route. She looked back to him, anger fueling a little fire in the pit of her stomach, her arm came flying from beside her with strength she didn't know she could manage, but Castiel caught her fist mere inches from his face. She sobbed and tried to pull it free, he struggled against her for a moment the two of them sitting on the floor as he pushed her arm back towards her chest. As his hand pressed hers against her chest she was sobbing and grinding her teeth together, she lurched forward ignoring the pain and bit down on Castiel's wrist as hard as she could, she heard Castiel call out loudly. Her tried to pull his hand back letting his grip around her wrist loosen, but as he pulled back she wasn't letting go with her teeth and Castiel growled again. Dean and Sam came running around the corner behind them half asleep, sliding along the floor to see what was going on, Dean flicking on the lights to see the girl biting Castiel's arm. Sam chuckled as Dean smacked his brother's chest and rushed over to help, dropping down to Castiel's side. "Hey hey hey, easy easy now, no need to bite, come on let the angel go" Dean said and the girl looked up towards him as her teeth were digging into Castiel's arm.

She opened her mouth and pulled back letting go of his arm as drool dripped from her chin, Dean reached out to touch her cheek to try and calm her, he could see she was frightened and angry, he needed to explain, but before he could her arm shot out and she sucker punched him in the nose sending him back across the floor of the room, Sam moving out of the way as his brother slid to a stop at his feet. More and more pain coursed through her as she slumped against the wall setting her head back and cried out in more pain. Sam ran over and looked down to the girl who was panting and crying, she was shaking violently once more, her eyes were flickering she couldn't catch her breath,"Easy sweet heart, take it easy, we aren't going to hurt you, please calm down, let us ex..." , but Castiel lifted his other hand through gritted teeth and set it on her forehead, it began to glow blue and suddenly she went limp. The girl collapsed against the wall and Sam reached out to catch her from falling over, and Castiel pulled his arm away from her getting to his feet, holding his arm in his other hand looking down to the bite mark on his skin, as Dean rolled to his side and pushed off the floor with a painful growl. "She bit me!" Castiel hissed as Sam knelt to look at the girl, then over their shoulders at the angel,"she was scared dude, I was just about to explain..." Sam growled setting his hand on her cheek and looking her over as Dean walked past Castiel and knelt beside his brother,"you take care of him, I'll take her back to the room." Sam explained and Dean nodded, getting to his feet he watched as Sam picked the girl off the floor and walked back to the bed room, bumping Castiel's shoulder as he past, Castiel glared at Sam and shook his head, Dean just watched and rolled his eyes,"would you two be nice please, we got bigger problems right now." Dean hissed loudly and looked back to Castiel who was pacing around the room."Since when do humans bite?" Castiel hissed turning to Dean, Dean watched his brother disappear into the room, rubbing his head and back."Castiel she was scared, we haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. Every time she is awake something bad happens to her, and you keep putting her BACK to sleep, so yeah she's frightened." Dean explained looking down at the bite marks on Castiel's arm as it began to fade. "SHE...BIT...ME!" Castiel growled turning to face Dean who was sore himself, and Dean nodded, "yeah I saw that." He hissed straightening his back, "but honestly where did all that strength come from suddenly?" Dean wondered mostly to himself, but he was talking out loud. "Not sure, there is something about her, there is something we haven't figured out yet. I don't think she is as human as we may of thought." Castiel said thinking about how she threw Dean across the room, looking down to his arm. "Yeah well hopefully she stays asleep for a while, at least until we figure something out." Dean growled and looked towards the room, "we just need to make sure she knows we are here to help." Dean said in a tone that showed he was worried about her. "I should of let your brother explain, I'm sorry Dean." Castiel said looking at the ground, leaning back against wall as he folded his arms over his chest,"if she wakes again we need to be there." Dean whispered running his hand through his hair again,"if she has some kind of powers we need to figure out how to suppress them, at least until we can explain everything." Dean started


End file.
